


Take it like a (Storm)Trooper

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, Poe Dameron/Finn - Freeform, Poe is a hero, Poe is worried about him, Stormpilot, and John Boyega, as always, eh, finn can't handle himself, finn gets hurt, gay space children, holy shit like yasss oscar isaac is a blessing, i think i have a fan fiction type, im a horrible human being, of course, oh well, poe dameron and finn - Freeform, space latina, still hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Finn blames himself for all of the horrible things that the first order has done, from murder to recruitment, so when a couple of smartasses from the resistance confront and accuse him, he doesn't exactly disagree with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> angst angst angst
> 
> love my gay space children
> 
> anywayyyyyyyyyy enjoy!
> 
> thanks for reading, come again!
> 
> sophie xx

Finn didn’t feel like he fit in the resistance. He never had. Even on the very first day people around him were bustling around trying to get somewhere where he didn’t know was, and everyone was doing something, the only thing he seemed to do was either for Rey or Poe, wether it was helping the ‘greatest pilot in the resistance’ with tinkering and improving his ship, or wether it was being the person that Rey sparred with, no one really paid him any mind, and he prefered it that way to how it was now.

Someone in the ranks had heard something, probably from a prisoner or had put two and two together and eventually realised what Finn was, at least what they thought he was.

Now, not even westley would approach him to say good morning, and no one would dare look him in the eye.

The few that did try and talk to him were either Chewie, the general, Rey and Poe. Of course, when it wasn’t them it was usually some angry pilots whom had taken it upon themselves to make Finn’s life a living hell. Funnily enough he only did this when Rey and Poe were gone, and today they were doing rounds to Maz’s Palace, leaving Finn to feel like a piece of Ton Ton meat on a butchers hook.

He had just finished a meeting with the general after discussing ways that the first order might upgrade their technology, the had done it before and they could do it again, as well as their harvesting of kyber crystals. He pushed the firm double doors open from her council chamber and walked up the stairs to the tarmac, where Poe should be arriving from soon, when he got the feeling that he was suddenly being watched, as if two eyes were trying to burn holes in his back, no wait four, oh no, six.

He froze when a figure stepped out in front of him and blocked his path to the tarmac, however the light shining from the outside was enough to make him look like simply a large black shape, with no facial features whatsoever, yet when he spoke, finn was certain he could hear him sneer.

“Hey stormy, how many people d’ya kill?” the sheer anger and disgust was evident. Of course it would be. Many people on this base had lost family members to the first order, to nameless thugs or people dressed in sharp white, only allowing the blood to be seen more clearly after they had done their deed. Some had even been privy to the slashing of a red tool of execution humming in content as it claimed another, and another, and another. Finn knew all too well the burn of that sabre.

“None.” he replied shortly, trying to maneuver his way round the man, guarding the doorway like a stray akk dog, which he had been so unfortunate to run into on Anoat.

The group laughed dryly at his response, a couple letting themself snicker before regaining their composure and standing back to their original stances, legs firmly planted on the ground, arms crossed as if shielding themselves from what he had to say.

“Then how come some people have seen you killing? Seen a guy in a white mask killing?” this man must have seriously hurt his head as a child, because Finn could find no other reason to why he would not be able to understand the concept of uniform.

“Because all stormtroopers wear white.” he said, almost in a patronising tone.

“Ah ha! And how do you know that.” he replied smugly, leaning against the wall as if it would support his argument in some way or another.

“Because i have common sense.” Finn muttered. Of course, in hindsight, it wasn’t the best idea to say that to men whom had probably lost a loved one to the same people he seemed to be defending, and that perhaps it would have made sense to simply explain the concept of uniform to them as if he were talking about the resistance jackets, or perhaps the resistance planes, but unfortunately, a painful and sudden whack to the back of the head seemed to have taken all of the common sense from him.

Falling to his knees, he felt his hand go to the area where he had been his only to remove it due to the presence of a hot, sticky substance, and when he examined the substance, he saw a few drops of scarlet on his fingers, dripping onto the cuff of Poe’s jacket.

Another blow came, except this time from the front, landing squarely on his jaw, causing pain, and probably a bruise, to bloom in the area. Then a kick to the stomach, winding him, then one to the nose, knocking him to the ground.

Pain was emanating from everywhere as all four of the men began to kick vigorously, blow after blow after blow after blow, each one with more force than the rest.

“Fight back!” one of them screamed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do it.

That kick was for the mother he could have saved, that one was for the sister which they dragged away screaming. This one was for the brother, and that one for the father who would never see each other again. Every blow became the faces of people whom he watched disappeared. He may not have killed anyone, but he had definitely not stopped them from dying.

“Finn!” someone was screaming his name, but he couldn’t be sure, blood was rushing through his ears and he felt himself becoming short of breath, each time he inhaled it seemed to become more and more painful and he was vaguely aware of another figure coming to join the gang. Of course, he wasn’t surprised, this was probably what everyone wanted right? The stormtrooper to be punished.

Suddenly, one set of feet stopped, becoming absent from the group leaving Finn to draw in a small breath, before he heard a sickening crack. Not from him though, from just above where the man he had seen running forwards was gripping the hems of the main attackers jacket, yet this one looked different to most jackets because there were small drip designs that seemed to be moving and, oh, was his nose supposed to bend that way?

He saw the man flop to the floor before feeling the other three attackers suddenly halt their onslaught, and yet again heard sickening cracks resonating through the hallway and probably out to the other pilots.

Letting out a breath, Finn relaxed and let himself sink into the ground, however he became aware of a pair of boots which seemed to be circling him. Ah well, let them do what they want, he was on the verge of unconsciousness anyway.

“Finn?” a voice softly whispered towards him, not in a threatening way like the men before, but in a worried, scared way which made Finn puzzled.

The boots were now joined by a set of knees and arms, and before long, a face. Of course, even in this state, Finn could easily recognise those dark curls and warm caramel eyes, yet, his mouth wasn’t doing the thing that it usually did, what was that thing? Oh yeah, smiling. He wasn’t smiling, in fact he was doing the opposite of smiling, he was frowning. Finn didn’t like it, it didn’t suit him.

“Finn can I pick you up? I need to take you to the med bay and to do that i need to pick you up, is that alright?” Finn felt himself nod slowly before closing his eyes. The light from outside was getting too strong and he could feel the pounding in his head increasing.

Suddenly he felt his left side start to burn, as it was shifted and pulled upwards, extracting a sharp, pained groan. Poe seemed to freeze, before taking in a sharp breath and wrapping an arm around FInn’s waist, almost tentatively.

He pulled Finn up the stairs, carefully navigating one at a time and ending up on the main tarmac, where people had begun to gather around to see what all of the commotion was about.

Poe seemed to be muttering something in another language, under his breath as he distractedly waded through the crowds towards the med bay, his arm ever so slightly tightening its grip around Finn’s waist, some would say protectively, and Poe was definitely part of those some.

When they finally made it to the med bay, Finn collapsed onto the bed as Poe had put him down. The pilot walked towards the main nurse and explained to him what had happened. During this time, two other nurses had joined Finn and was examining his injuries, first by applying light pressure around the body, then to moving his legs, and as they began to move his right arm, Finn gave out a scream in pain.

Instantly Poe ran over to see what all of the commotion was about, hearing a nurse whisperer something about a broken humerus.

He sat down on a chair between the bed and the doorway, almost blocking out everyone else. He was scanning Finn’s face for any sort of sigh, or why he may have let this happen to himself, but nothing came across to him, apart from a violet bruise on his jawline, and what was eventually going to be a swollen eye.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” his voice seemed small, compared to the usually loud and energetic way he spoke when face to face with Finn.

Finn didn’t move, he just kept staring into the space above him, and possibly further. Perhaps he hadn’t heard the question, perhaps he didn’t want to, but either way, he most definitely didn’t answer.

Poe moved his hand from his own lap onto the top of Finn’s left arm, as if trying to pull him back to reality.

“Finn?” still no response.

“Finn please.” in that moment, not that he would like to admit it, Poe Dameron was scared. He was afraid of what those men would of done to Finn if he weren’t there, he was scared to why Finn wasn’t talking, and most of all, he was afraid it would happen again. He was scared for Finn.

Finn turned his head and looked at Poe, trying to gauge some sort of emotion from him, yet he simply couldn’t focus on one. Every feeling that had ever taken over him became something that he couldn’t control and Poe felt a single tear start to travel from his eye.

“Why did you let them hurt you?”

The vulnerability in Poe’s voice seemed to set off a match in Finn, something that he didn’t want to hear. This was the best pilot in the resistance and he was crying over some ex stormtrooper?

“They were right.” he whispered out.

Poe looked back up.

“What do you mean they were right?

“They were right to do it, I’m a stormtrooper, and every stormtrooper deserves all the bad that happens to them.”

Poe felt somewhat taken aback. Perhaps it was the fact that he still called himself a stormtrooper, or perhaps it was the bitter tone in his voice, or even how much he seemed to hate what he was rather than who he was, either way it momentarily stopped Poe in his tracks.

“But you didn’t hurt anyone.” he replied slowly, scooting closer and closer towards Finn until they were side to side, shoulders touching, with Poe almost having sat on the bed.

Finn laughed coldly, hanging his head and letting some of the anger which he had desperately been trying to hold back free. Not holding it back because it could hurt someone else, holding it back because it may hint to how much he had been mentally hurting himself.

“I didn’t help them either.” bitterness had laced Finn’s voice and made the statement sound so cruel.

Finn felt a warmth on his hand as he looked down to see Poe’s resting atop his, and let his hand be turned over before palms met palms and Poe gently pushed Finn’s fingers apart to make room for his own, then settling by wrapping themselves around each other.

Looking back up, Finn saw an element of, pride? That was what it was Poe’s eyes were filled with pride. Why they were eluded Finn. perhaps it was some sort of an inside joke? He wouldn’t have been surprised, he always seemed to be the punchline of jokes.

Very gently, Poe got his other arm to move towards Finn’s cheek, careful to avoid the bruise, and moved his face towards his, and finally, when their foreheads were touching, he saw Finn’s eyes flit down to his lips then back to his eyes.

“You helped me.” Poe whispered.

Finn felt himself lean forwards and meet Poe’s lips, as he let go of his hand and brought his good arm to wrap around Poes’ neck. Their lips moved in sync as they moulded against each other and gently caressed the latter’s. Finn’s hand began to grab fistfulls of Poe’s shirt whilst Poe’s free hand seem to have wandered to Finn’s stomach. As he began to playfully push against it, Finn hissed in pain.

They both pulled away and drew in breath, both of them flushed and both of them equally wishing that it didn’t have to end there.

Poe gave Finn a playful smirk and leant to his ear.

“Ya know, if you heal quickly we could resume this some other time?”

Finn gave Poe a laugh, and smiled up at him.

“Maybe, definitely.”

It was Poe’s turn to smile, ad he gently gave Finn a gentle kiss, before standing.

“Sorry, but i have to go.” he whispered. Finn simply smiled in response.

As he watched the pilot walk away, he had a thought that would drive him on to the future.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.


End file.
